Crazy Idea!
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Sydney ran out after she took her parents advise and kissed Andrew. But what we don't know is whether he went after her or not. Sydney is on the run, and she really needs somebody to convince her "True Love" isn't just another empty sales promise. One-shot.


I'm not run... I'm not hiding...Okay, I'm freaking out!

I kissed Andrew Keanelly! I did it. I can't believe it. I mean I really wanted that, but at what cost? To see if I could win his heart or to make things more awkward?

Andrew... I close my eyes and see nothing but his goofy half smile and deep brown eyes. He may be a foot taller than me but I always fit in his arms. I remember a certain lift when my father started a fire in the office. My lips tingle as I think about a mistaken kiss that happened that same night. All of his teasing and half smiles flood back into my mind's eye. I realize, that is the night I truly fell in love with my best friend.

There is a reason I am hesitant about this relationship in the first place, because I knew may ruin our friendship. Grr... Why do I ever listen to my parents!? _Okay Sydney, it's fine, this is all fine. You just need to hide away for awhile... or the rest of your life._ No one is really going to miss me! I can setup a new email and Dad can send me work that way. I can hide away and still stay on top of things. Who am I kidding? I know for a fact that if I don't show up in that office on Monday my father would officially lose his mind, and not even a glamorous pep-talk from Zach or Lauren will get him back on his feet.

I wander the streets of Chicago hoping to get as lost in the crowd as I am in my thoughts. The worst part is that I have no one to turn to! Normally with boy problems I would turn to Andrew, but that isn't going to happen! And my parents were way out of the question, they would only tell me I did the right thing. I could go to Lauren but she would probably tell my Father of my location... or decide to play matchmaker by sending Andrew to come get me. No way would I trust Zach; he is a little too loyal to his "Bro Code" when Andrew is involved. No, I need to figure this myself.

I'm not really paying attention to where my feet are taking me, just walking. I felt like a nomad wandering the busy streets with no jacket, no wallet and no knowledge of where I wanted to be. Thankfully my mother taught me to always keep a little cash on me (don't ask where) just in case I'm ever mugged, or drunk out of my mind and wondering the streets. Oh wait, that last one was something my dad taught me, in this particular case the money is to be able to pay up if I made any ridiculous bets.

No, I am focusing on a man crisis not childhood traumas!

Before I know it I find myself staring up at the John Hancock Building. I come here to get out of my own world. Looking out on to my hometown from the beautiful aerial view always reminds me that my problems are rather small compared to the beauty of my city. I quickly entered the building and make my way to the Signature Room Restaurant on the 95th floor. I duck into the Ladies' bathroom for a second to retrieve my money in private, and then proceed into the busy room.

The waiter approaching seems to pick up on my distress cues. He immediately finds me a booth in a corner closest to the window that gives the most amazing view of Navy Pier. For the first time since that kiss I realize that I am still breathing. He took my order of a water and a scotch as he flashes me a sweet smile. At least I think he is smiling at me.

I look out the window but instead seeing the city of Chicago, I seen moments between Andrew and myself. The mistaken but stolen kiss while soaking wet, his protectiveness when Josh Hayes kissed me at the Nominee Party, his worry and ruthless teasing while Danny Chase stalked me, playing "Eternal Flame" for me when they all reenacted my "Snow Globe Dance", and even some of his subtle compliments like "You're five pounds of heaven in a six inch heel." Maybe I should mention he also saved me from his rightly indignant sisters from trying to punch some sense into me.

I really like Ally, and I want to be happy for her and Andrew but I can't. I'm as jealous as Zach gets when someone is in the spotlight a little longer then he is. I miss Andrew. I want my friend that is always there for me. I want the man that loves me for the shrill workaholic that I am. How can I be this blind, allowing every chance I had slip from my fingers. And the moment I actually decide to take matters into my own hands I feel awful for double crossing my assistant, but I am flying as high as the butterflies in my stomach.

I hear the clinking of glasses and just barely catch a glimpse of the waiter's reflection as he walks away, so I know that my drinks are here. I release a sigh, one that signifies my determination to accept whatever decision Andrew makes on Monday. But there is no way I'm going to talk to him before then! I pick up the scotch and turn back to the view of Navy Pier.

"Sydney?" _Okay maybe there is a way._ Knowing I'm going to need it, I down the scotch. I don't turn around; I can't turn around I'm not ready to see him yet. I close my eyes and I can see those sorrowful brown eyes, searching my body language for the easiest way to let me down. _At least he wants to put you out of your misery as soon as possible. Easy come, easy go, right? Wrong!_

"Andrew," I still don't turn around but I do meet the window reflection of his eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Simon thought you might be here."

At that announcement I turned to face him. I almost expected to see the whole gang here or standing off to the side somewhere, but it is just him patiently waiting for me to address him. "How would my dad know to look here? Oh wait... that's right he's read my computer diary." I look up at Andrew with a question in my eyes, and I search his for the answer, any answer. "Why did you find me?"

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you what I thought." He bites his lip in anticipation, like a schoolboy that is about to address the principal or the school's popular girl. I motion for him to take the seat across from me, but he instead slides into the booth next to me. "You told me that you were going to do something and if I liked it I was supposed to tell you and if I didn't we'd never talk about it again."

"Exactly, we shouldn't talk about it. So has my mother finally-"

"Sydney," he interrupts me. "We didn't even get to talk about in the first place."

"Yes, we-"

"No! You ran out of the office while I was still processing what to say." He scoots closer to me, pinning me between the window and himself. "This time I'm not going to let you run away."

"Andrew..."

"No listen, Syd. I love you, I have for awhile and you know that." I bow my head, afraid to hold eye contact for any amount of time and thankfully he lets me. "I started dating Ally because she seemed nice and when I talked to her it felt like talking I was talking to you."

I slip in a comment while he is pausing for a breath, "Then you should go back and be happy with Ally." _Why are you encouraging him to go?! If he really wanted to be with her, he would be in her arms right now not smoothing things over with you._ But I know that if he wants to be with her than I will live and work with it, because I don't want to lose my best friend nor making working together awkward.

"But know I realize that I missed you more while being with Ally." He announces through my thoughts.

"What?" My eyes shoot up to meet with his.

"As soon as you stormed out of the office I realized that you were running and I couldn't let you go..." his fingers caressed my cheek, "at least not without trying to fight for you this time."

"This time?"

"I should've fought when we kissed after your father's altercation with matches. I should've fought when we were trying to decide who should dance your 'Snow Globe Dance', the only reason Zach got the privilege is because he can't play piano. I should've knocked Danny Chase to the floor when he came around, and I should've tried harder to stop you from getting together with Owen in the first place."

I chuckle lowly, dropping my head once again. "I think I get the picture."

"Do you," he asks, his hand slips under my chin forcing my to look into his brown eyes once again. "Do you, Syd?"

I try to nod, but a tear slides down my face instead. "Andrew," I whisper. "I don't want to ruin a friendship. What we have is so beautiful."

"Oh I agree what we have is beautiful, and it is because of that reason I really want to ruin this friendship." I gasp, but he just flashes me his be-patient smile. "I want to ruin this friendship because I truly believe that the most beautiful relationship is going to grow out of the ashes. I also believe that we will be a lot happier too."

"But-"

"No! Syd, you may wear the pants in the office but right now I do, and I am telling you that I love you." I feel my eyes widen in shock. He tries not to laugh as he presses forward. "I love you Sydney Ann Roberts, and I want to see where this relationship takes us."

I can't hold back my tears of joy, "Oh Andrew! I love y-"

His kiss proves to be the perfect interruption. His lips are soft, but his kiss is hungry with a tab bit of desperation in it. I snake my arms around his long neck and pull him closer. I have him now I am not going to let him go.

He pulls away slightly, his hands on my hips holding me in close proximity to him. "I know you love me. There will be plenty of time for the words later." He kisses my forehead, "Come on, we need to go back to the office. Your father and mother wanted to know as soon as a decision was reached between us."

"Well we better not leave them waiting. Oh wait, what about Ally?"

"Honestly, I don't care what happens to her. She is a great girl and a great assistant, so she could get employed anywhere, but I would prefer her not around the office."

I sigh, "I agree, Lauren is just going to be heartbroken when she doesn't have anyone to boss around. And Ally was a great assistant, but you are way more important to me."

"Ally already decided to move on anyway. She had an offer from a family friend, and so she had already planned on putting in two week notice."

I don't know how to react at that news, but at least it resolves an awkward situation before it can ever happen. Before I can open my mouth to say something, anything, I find Andrew's lips blocking the words and I melt into his embrace.

"Finish that water, and then let's head back to the office."

"Andrew," I smile, "I love you."

"I know, but I will never tire of hearing it."

His arm never leaves my waist as he leads me out of the restaurant and into the crazy future. Or maybe we are the "Crazy Ones" to believing in the possibility of True Love.


End file.
